Knight in Shining Armor
by comptine
Summary: I still think about him. On afternoons were the sun hides behind the rain filled clouds. Nights when I just can’t sleep and sit outside listening to the earth. Days when I see wild ostrich-horses graze in my back lawn. Soko for Twilight Dragoness


**_Knight in Shining Armor_**

I still think about him. On afternoons were the sun hides behind the rain filled clouds. Nights when I just can't sleep and sit outside listening to the earth. Days when I see wild ostrich-horses graze in my back lawn. Days I see old men with long beards and merry eyes.

His charmingly odd uncle. So similar to my mother.

His regal aura. So opposite to my simple one.

His mysterious past. So similar to my shattered one.

His quietness. So opposite to my friendliness.

His scar. So similar to my own.

Li.

I smile at the memories of a close moment we almost shared under a moonlit night. My mother told me long before him the knights in shining armor didn't exist. They were simple fairytales to sooth children from the terrors of war. Stories to hide the devastating blood and murder happening with each passing day. Fables to counteract the pure hatred in the world.

All simple stories.

But I still believed that one day a knight in shining armour would come and whisk me off my feet and ride into the sunset, where a palace was waiting to house us both and our many children. It was a fantasy I had since I first saw my dad kiss my mom and the pure smile she had followed by a few giggles.

The War is long over now. The Avatar defeated the Fire Lord and his daughter leading the world into an era of peace and prosperity that had been unknown for decades. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation agreed on peace while the Water Tribes also signed the contract. We are now a place of not only healing but relaxation as well.

My mother passed away last year, leaving me in charge of the White Jade Day Spa. It's not exactly the hardest of jobs. No one yells or is angry at a day spa, it's an unwritten rule of the universe.

"Lady Song!" a small worker came running up to me, her face flushed from excitement and breathlessness. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Who is it?"

"He says it's important. Something about owing you an ostrich-horse."

"What?"

"Just come!" I brush off my skirts and start towards the front doors. The workers are gathered around the edges of the doorframes, too scared to come out but just close enough to observe the scene.

Riding an ostrich-horse is a young man. His stance is casual and he holds his head high as if born of the highest of nobility. The armor is obviously Fire Nation made of rich reds and outlined in shining gold. His hair is pulled into a topknot, held up with a golden flame, while a scar covers his left eye.

"Can I help you?" I smile at him and he dismounts. He seems so familiar.

"So. How much for a massage?" the attempt at indifference fails miserably.

It's exactly how I remember him. "You came back."

He approaches, his mount in tow. I take a few steps back as I finally realize who he is. Li, but what is he doing in Fire Nation armor? "Yes, I owe you a ostrich-horse. And an explanation."

I look around, all the workers and a few spa-ers are gathered. "Follow me. We can go somewhere a bit more private. Shifu, come take the ostrich-horse." A teenager bolts out of the crowd, stares at Li for a terrified second before leading the bird away. "The rest of you can get back to work."

* * *

"So you're really Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?"

We are sitting in my small office, it opens onto a small courtyard where a table is placed under a sakura tree. The Fire Lord and I sit under the pink blossoms sipping White Jade tea. His finger runs along the rim of the cup in an endless circle. "Yes."

"And your uncle is really the Fire Lord's brother and a High General of the Fire Nation as well as the Dragon of the West?"

He still won't look at me. It's as if he feels shame for lying to me. I don't mind, id they had told us who they were I probably would've called the Earth Kingdom Guard on them right away. "Yes."

"Is that all you can say?" It's a playful chide. He's quite cute even after all these years.

"Listen I just want to get this over with. I have a family to deal with back in the Fire Nation."

"So why'd you come back?"

The small garden is quiet as he searches for an answer. I wait patiently. "I guess..." he starts out feebly before seemly finding his voice, "It's because I felt really guilty about stealing your ostrich-horse."

"And?" I goad.

"And what?" He snaps back.

"Well obviously that's not the only reason. You came personally, the leader of a nation came to see me. I'm just a simple girl you met years ago."

Again the silence comes. But he looks at me this time. "Did your mother ever tell you stories about knights in shining armor?"

"Yes."

He stands up. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not your knight."

"I know that." I assure him and myself.

But instead of leaving again he walks over to me, offering a hand. "But you'll find someone. I know it."

I take his hand and shake it before abruptly letting go and hugging him. He smells like burnt wood.

It's exactly how I imagined him.

* * *

I still think about him.

His wife, boring but obviously in love with him.

The wedding, small and ornate.

The guests, few and far between.

His son, smiling and happy.

* * *

A/N

Congrats on Twilight Dragoness' win in my contest! She asked for Soko that wasn't angsty!

Cept it wasn't really Soko in the end so she might want a new one. Which would be fine! Really! This just happens to be my first attempt at Soko :D


End file.
